


By Your Side

by laurstt



Series: This is Our Start [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love songs were never Saruhiko’s strong point.  During a collaborated concert with other companies, Misaki has a new song he wants Saruhiko to hear.</p><p>Idol AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Idol AU again, this time post-reconciliation :). The song is "Oreiro Rhyme" (Misaki's second character song). The lyrics are altered slightly (Cause I wanted to sing along lol) and based on the translation done by the lovely misarumi.
> 
> For Sarumi Fest.  
> Happy Sarumi Day!!

Saruhiko felt his body sag as he left the stage.  Standing near the exit was his manager, a smile on his face.  Saruhiko wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face for the stunt he pulled.  _Making me sing a song like that,_ he thought.  _Are you satisfied?_ Love songs were never Saruhiko’s strong point.  Happy, sugary, pop love songs made him want to vomit.  The fact that Munakata had not only wrote one, but **forced** him to sing in front of hundreds of people made it worse. 

It was becoming the norm for him to participate in collaborated concerts with other companies.  While it was annoying, it also let him perform with Misaki more.  A spark of warmth appeared in his chest at the thought.  The songs he sang seemed to feel better when it was a duet with Misaki.  Of course it is, his mind would say, he’s your boyfriend.  For normal people, it’s supposed to feel that way.

Sighing, he sat down.  On the other side of the stage was Misaki, getting ready for his number.  The concert that night was special, for they were all performing new songs.  Saruhiko had already heard a snippet of Misaki’s, but the red head wanted to keep the rest a surprise.   He had told him that Kusanagi had helped him write the song and he wanted Saruhiko to hear it for the first time with the fans.  Rolling his eyes, he flinched when he felt something cold on his cheek.  He looked up to see Awashima handing him a bottled water.  “…Thanks,” he said, accepting the drink.  She nodded before looking back at the stage, Munakata by her side.  Saruhiko took a sip of the drink when he heard music start.  Eyes shifting, he watched as Misaki bounded onto the stage, the fans screaming. 

**Misaki:** _I didn’t have a place where I did belong,_

_or a way to prove that I existed at all_

_But the truth is, I wasn’t really strong at all_

_Hey, see the colors of flames in my heart_

_Praying, wishing, shouting from the start_

_From when we met and began to take on this world_

Throughout the verse, Misaki was doing multiple dance moves.    The people in the audience were clapping along, cheering whenever he did a certain move.  Saruhiko watched him intently.  The part he was singing was the part he had already heard before Misaki had turned the song off.  

 

 **Misaki:** _When we’re together, we become strong_

_Being with you was where I belonged_

_We were  the best, no matter the trial_

_Back to back, burst open and style_

 

Saruhiko frowned.  _Is this…it can’t…_

 

 **Misaki:** _“It’ll go on forever you see, facing the world just you and me”_

_That’s something I truly believed_

Saruhiko’s eyes widened.  _Is this about…us?_

 

 **Misaki:** _So! I reached my hand, taking the coke from which you drank from_

_You were supposed to be close enough for me to reach_

_But as time went by and our backs slowly drifted apart_

_We could still feel each other’s breath across our hearts_

Misaki began waving his hand, the audience joining him.  Feeling almost light headed, Saruhiko stood up.  He walked over to where the stage was, standing next to his superiors.  “Yata-kun knows how to rile up a crowd, doesn’t he?” Munakata said with a small smirk.

“…Yeah,” Saruhiko muttered, watching Misaki begin the next verse.

 

 **Misaki:** _Yo, we had finally found a place to belong_

_A place to return to and prove ourselves_

_And yet, we’d stare awkwardly at the others face_

Saruhiko rolled his eyes.  The lyrics were almost vague, which he guess was Kusanagi’s doing, but still held Misaki’s clearness.  He was singing about when Saruhiko was still a part of Homra.

 

 **Misaki:** _Hey, those days that we spent apart_

_Anger, hate, delusion filling our hearts_

_Our stares would shift and we would look the other way_

_There are deep scars that were left behind_

_When I realized you had left my side_

_We were the best, no matter the trial_

_Ruined by loneliness and betrayal_

Saruhiko flinched.

 

 **Misaki:** _Tried to throw everything of ours away_

_If all my memories weren’t in the way_

_I’d go and punch you in the face!_

Misaki made a fist, making Saruhiko laugh.  He tried to cover it with his hand and looked away.  _What is this, our life story?_

 

 **Misaki:** _So! I reached my hand, taking the coke from which you drank from_

_You were supposed to be close enough for me to reach_

_But as time went by, our backs drifted so far apart_

_Even so, I can still feel your breath across my heart_

After a breath, Misaki backed up a bit.

 

 **Misaki:** _Ah, a bright red or pale blue, Things like that don’t bother me anymore_

Saruhiko’s eyes widened when Misaki looked off stage at him.

 

 **Misaki:** _For if you just call my name, I will be a precious home for you_

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered.  Misaki grinned before looking back at the audience.

 

 **Misaki:** _So! I reached my hand, taking the coke from which you drank from_

_You were supposed to be close enough for me to reach_

_Even though our backs for so many years have been far apart_

_We can feel our mutual feelings inside our hearts_

The song ended, the fans cheering.  Misaki waved, face red, before exiting stage right.   The stage went dark, Saruhiko staring into space.  The lyrics of the song played in his head.  He almost jumped when Awashima walked past him to begin her song.  Shaking his head, he walked out of the wings.    He drank from his water as he entered his dressing room.  Sweat was already on his face, making him cringe.  He sat down on one of the chairs, drinking the rest of the water.  The room was silent for a minute before the door burst open.  On the other side stood Misaki, looking out of breath.  “There you are!” he said with a frown. 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes.  “I wasn’t gone long,” he mumbled. 

Misaki sighed before grinning.  “That song you sang was…pft…something.”

Saruhiko glared, seeing Misaki trying to hold in his laughter.  _Thanks, Chief_.  “I was forced to sing that.”

“Right, right!”  Misaki said before calming down.  “Anyway…what did you think of mine?”

Misaki’s face was a little red, sending a pleasant feeling throughout the other man.  “It was…like you,” he said.

“…That’s good, then?”

“It was catchy and full of obvious lyrics that I could tell which ones you wrote and which ones Kusanagi-san had to rewrite to make it sound good.”

“What the hell?”  Misaki yelled, making Saruhiko smirk.  “I wrote most of that and it was good!  You are such an asshole!”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as he stood up.  “And you’re an idiot.”

“What did you say--” Misaki flinched as Saruhiko bent down, resting his head on Misaki’s shoulder.  His neck was warm, Saruhiko feeling himself relax against it.  “Sa…Saruhiko?” he heard Misaki mutter.

“Idiot,” Saruhiko said back, closing his eyes.  “Being by your side is enough of a home for me.”

There was silence until Saruhiko heard Misaki quickly inhale.  The man shifted, wrapping his arms around Saruhiko’s back.  “And you called me the idiot,” he said, the hint of a smile in his voice. 

The sound of their mixed breathing and synchronized heartbeats echoed in Saruhiko’s ears as he smiled.


End file.
